


The Trespasser's Intentions

by Pinbones



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knife Mention, Masturbation, Mild Self-Disgust, No actual violence, One-Sided Attraction, Season 3, Smut, Violent Fantasies, fake world, kidnapping mention, murder mention, no actual contact between the pairing, some tags might be a bit too drastic for what is actually here but mind 'em anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinbones/pseuds/Pinbones
Summary: Set season 3 episode 6, after the intro, when Glimmer and her parents find out that Adora -- a stranger to them, they think -- tried to break into Glimmer's bedroom. This event reignites one of Glimmer's twisted old fantasies.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 47





	The Trespasser's Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatch Season 3 episode 6 intro if you like. This fic is set in that fake world, while Adora's trying to get Glimmer and Bo to remember her.

The royal family enjoyed a peaceful day in Brightmoon. Glimmer played flying games with her mother. Micah greeted them and he and his daughter practiced magic. Happy and unbothered, they embraced, still laughing, none of them suspicious about the bliss and the strange, idealistic feeling of the world around them.

"Your Majesties!" The Brightmoon General sprinted up to the Royal family. "Your Majesties, we caught a girl sneaking into Brightmoon from the Whispering Woods. She was trying to sneak into the Princess's chambers."

"What?" Queen Angella released her husband, her expression grave. Micah and Glimmer exchanged a concerned look behind her.

"Please escort the Princess safely to her room until --" she glanced around for Micah, who joined her at her side -- "we determine the trespasser's intentions."

The General nodded and led Glimmer away. The Queen and King followed the rest of the Guards into the hall.

Glimmer leaned around the General to get a look at the trespasser.

A blonde-haired, weirdly familiar stranger was being led in by her chained wrists. She caught sight of Glimmer and gasped.

"Glimmer!" She pulled against her chains, trying to get to her, but was dragged into the hall by the Brightmoon guards and out of sight.

Glimmer swallowed and allowed herself to be led to her room.

-

Glimmer thanked the General and closed her bedroom door. She leaned against it and took a deep breath.

A trespasser -- that blonde lady -- had tried to break into this very room. There was a stranger from the Whispering Woods who knew her name and was desperate to get to her. There was the uneasiness of that threat existing, yes, and of course there was curiosity – who was she? Why did she look so familiar? -- but Glimmer had to admit to herself that there was something more she was feeling.

As a Princess, both through magic and through Brightmoon birthright, she was a powerful girl and a budding political figure. In other words, Glimmer was a target. From her birth, she had been closely guarded by the General, her mother, and other trained women in the castle. In some ways, Glimmer was stifled, and in other ways she was safe and protected. But the threat -- a specter, a looming boogeyman that she'd long had dreams about -- was a long-term resident in her mind.

Was it despite her fears or because of them? Who knew. Either way, the thing of nightmares had become the thing of fantasy.

She reflected on the specter's transformation while she stripped off her clothes. It had gone like this: as a small child, she had realised that the Guards were around to protect her and her parents from danger. She was tiny when she figured out that something out there wanted to harm her. Frightened, she had nightmares frequently about the Thing that might sneak past the guards and get her while she was sleeping. Sleeping in a well-defended room did little to rid her of her fears.

When she started training as a youth, she forced that Thing into every punching bag and training block she hit. She triumphed over the fear in her head time and time again. The nightmares stopped, even though she knew she was no less of a target. But she could punch now, and that made all the difference.

Then puberty came and hormones touched every part of her young mind.

Naked, she teleported up to her bed and wriggled under the covers. She closed her eyes and pictured that face.

No -- too safe up here.

She teleported down with her blanket and padded over to the sofa under the window. She set up a place to rest with pillows and the blanket and lay down. The tiny bit of vulnerability made her shiver.

Some stranger from the Whispering Woods had tried to break in here to get to her. She pushed her hand between her legs.

The trespasser hadn't targeted the Queen, nor the King, nor the General or any of the guests or staff. Her. Glimmer, the young Princess. She was so wet already, and after slicking them in her pussy, she slid her fingers around in easy circles on her clit.

And she'd tried to get into her chambers. Not the garden or anywhere else, where it might be possible to get the drop on Glimmer if the attacker was skilled and patient enough. No, that strange woman had tried to break into this room specifically, where she must have wanted to find the Princess alone.

What for?

She put her ankle up on the windowsill and pushed her fingers inside her. She curled them and whimpered. That trespasser could have wanted her body. She could just as easily have wanted to kidnap her or take her life, but it had to be a possibility that the woman dragged inside in chains had intended to rape Brightmoon's Princess.

Glimmer fingered herself the best she could at this angle. She remembered the trespasser's wide blue eyes and the desperate way she tried to get to Glimmer. Those shoulders and arms weren't buff, but they were still strong, and she would have no problem holding Glimmer down if her magic failed her. The woman could be a bandit, maybe armed with a knife and twine for binding wrists together. Or was she a spy from the Horde? She would be trained to grapple in close quarters and force an enemy into submission. Glimmer settled into a nice rhythm with her fingers inside of her, and her other hand working her clit.

Being the Princess of Brightmoon, she was witnessed by many people from far around. She was short and chubby, not lithe or fair or elf-like, but she liked to think she had some sort of appeal. She was young and had no suitors yet... but was it impossible that a stranger could have seen her and begun to desire her? Not at all. That might be why the stranger looked so familiar, maybe she wasn't a stranger at all but instead was a lady she'd seen around Brightmoon once or twice before, gazing at her with those blue eyes. Lots of Princesses and other girls in the public eye must get thoughts about pining suitors... but they would be about marriage or other sweet things. Glimmer was certain she was the only one whose fantasies involved violence. No, she didn't want roses, she wanted her secret admirer to become frustrated by her lack of availability. Glimmer wanted a stranger to break in and take her by force. And that strange woman had tried.

Glimmer groaned and arched her back. Fuck, she was already close. She forced herself to slow down and take her time.

Or perhaps the woman was a kidnapper whose real target was the royal couple's coffers. Glimmer could only imagine how much her parents would pay to get their daughter back safely if she was taken. Being kidnapped and ransomed was just as exciting -- would the woman tie her up and drag her away to some camp? Was she the type to gloat, to drag her knife across Glimmer's skin, to spit on her face and laugh? Even... strip her and subject her to sexual humiliations in front of her camp of bandits?

Glimmer had to pause her movements to stop herself from moaning. The General could still be outside, guarding her close enough to hear. Glimmer stuffed a wad of blanket in her mouth and bit down on it. Her mind transformed her makeshift gag into one forced into her mouth by the blonde lady.

And if she was with the Horde... oh, boy. She would be here either to finish Glimmer off or torture her for information. The Horde must have horrifying ways to hurt someone. The thought of their torture methods made her squirm, too brutal even for her; her favourite Horde fantasies swung far milder than reality. In her mind, the stranger subdued her physically and pinned her down with expert technique. The Guards were distracted by another Horde soldier and Glimmer was alone with the woman, who gagged her like this and held her down. The Horde soldier hissed violent threats. She imagined the voice of that trespasser who'd called her name:

_"Listen to me, Princess. You scream and I'll break your neck, and there'll be one less of you magic freaks in this world to deal with. But if you do what I say, I'll let you live."_

Glimmer rolled over onto her front, teeth still clamped on the blanket gag, fingers working hard between her legs. She was close.

_"I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you'd better answer them quietly, and no lies or I'll rip out your tongue..."_

She forced her fingers in harder until she felt the burn.

_"What's the matter, Princess? Can't take a few fingers from a Horde soldier?"_

Her wrists were cramping. Her breath came fast through her nose. She kept up the pace fucking herself, her other hand rubbing her clit hard.

_"Filthy rebel..."_

She mewled into the gag as she came, toes curling, picturing that face in her mind.

Fuck.

…

Ugh.

Glimmer spat out the ball of blanket and pushed her dry tongue around in her mouth. She grabbed her panties from the floor and wiped away some of her wetness between her legs.

What the hell was wrong with her? Fantasizing about bandits and Horde soldiers, fine, that was nothing new, even if it still grossed her out afterward. But fantasizing about a real threat who was being interrogated right now? An interrogation she was missing?

She redressed in cleaner clothes, muttering.

She would probably be like this forever. She pictured herself as an old woman, knitting thin scarves to tie her own wrists with, and grimaced.

She teleported out to find Bow and take him to the hall so they could find out why this stranger was actually here, and pushed the gross sexual thoughts from her mind... knowing she'd be thinking them again tonight.


End file.
